Every Pony knows your mane: Tales from the Satin Slipper
by TornadoandTwilight
Summary: The Satin Slipper Sweet Shoppe- the favorite hangout spot of many a mare and stallion, has just hired a ditzy new employee. Follow the misadventures of this mare as she deals with all types of crazy customers!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue-_

_This is story of Fizzy Pop, a silly and simple mare who went out and achieved her dream. It was a very simple dream, to be sure, but a dream nevertheless. For not only did she achieve this dream, but she met many new friends along the way, and met the love of her life. This is the story of a well-meaning, but scatterbrained ditz, who just wanted to make the other ponies around her happy. How she went about this, however, is what this rather amusing tale is all about… _

_-The Satin slipper sweet shoppe, after hours-_

"So, do I get the job?"

The twinkle-eyed blue unicorn stared at Scoops hopefully, beaming with a warm smile that hid none of her buzzing excitement. This had been the day that the mare had looked forward to her whole life, and nothing in Ponyland could spoil it for her.

"Ummm… well…" The White earth mare looked around the shop nervously, trying to think of what to tell the excited young pony in front of her. The ice cream splattered on the ceiling when she had tried to levitate a scoop onto a cone would take an hour to clean off, and her pathetic attempt to operate the soda machine had given Scoops a face a face full of root beer. Still, this mare with the multicolored mane had been an eager and excited customer ever since she was a filly, and Scoops could remember her sitting at one of the stools, happily re-carbonating her soda with her magic. Scoops had only been a soda jerk herself then, and she had never seen such… enthusiasm in a pony for sodas and ice cream!

"Aw, pleeeeease?" Fizzy's jeweled eyes looked at the mare pleadingly. "I've always wanted to work at an awesome place like this! I'll be totally responsible! And don't worry, I so totally won't mess up anymore, I promise!"

"Oh, all right." The mare sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes. "Just be here at six 'o clock tomorrow morning for training. I'll be putting you on the daytime shift with Lickety Split."

"Yaaaaay, thank you sooo much!" The blue mare exclaimed, pulling the surprised manager into a big hug. As the new employee hopped around in joy, Scoops sighed, and turned back to washing her dishes. "I so totally won't let you down, Miss Scoops, I guarantee it!"

_"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually gonna work here!"_ The mare thought aloud, looking around at the ice cream parlor. The Satin Slipper Sweet Shop looked like a large white lace ballet shoe, with a turnstile on the side, and several wire frame chairs and tables sitting on a red and white checked floor. Fizzy could remember many happy birthday parties and get together here, and she loved the laughter and smiles she had her friends had shared so many times in this place. She hoped to bring that happiness to many other ponies in the years to come. Oh, her bubble-making powers may seem worthless to most ponies, but in this line of work she could really excel!

"Hey Scoops, I'll give you a hand- er, hoof cleaning up before I go!" The mare trotted around, and eagerly began straightening things up. Collecting dirty silverware, wiping down the counter, and straightening up the stools at the counter- nothing escaped the blue unicorn's notice.

"Golly, I wonder what this Lickety Split is like…" She mused, as she pushed a chair under one of the tables. Fizzy had heard of the ice cream-loving mare, but had never actually met her. "Well, with a name like that, she's gotta like ice cream!" The jewel-eyed unicorn said with a laugh. Whatever this mysterious mare was like, Fizzy Pop was certain they would be the best of friends. After all, there's no way she could be a mean pony if she worked at this wonderful place, right?

"Fizzy, would you please bring the dirty ice cream scoops back here to wash, please?" Scoops called out from the back of the kitchen, filling the sink with hot water and suds. "Just put them in the sink back here!"

"Coming right up, boss!" The mare said with a smile, levitating the scoops up, and trotting back into the kitchen. But the mare crossed the recently mopped floor, her hoof slipped on a wet spot. "Here's the- whooooaahhh-oooahhhhhhhhhh!" The mare slid forward, knocking into Scoops, and sending her tumbling forward.

SPLASH! The shocked mare tumbled into the soapy water, Scooops her head up out of the water, her face covered with a beard made out of suds.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay boss?" Looking at the earth pony, Fizzy suddenly burst out laughing. "Golly you look just like Santa Claus!"

"Ho ho ho, very funny." The annoyed with pony snorted, spitting out some suds. "Look, why don't you just go home for the night, Fizzy? I'll finish cleaning up, and see you tomorrow."

"Okay boss, see ya!" Waving goodbye, the mare slipped out though the turnstile.

Grumbling, Scoops pulled herself up out of the soapy water. "I just hope this isn't one of my celebrated 'mistakes'." She said with a sigh.

"Yayyyy! I'm going to be a soda jerk! I'm going to be a soda jerk!" Fizzy exclaimed happily, trotting down the hallways of dream Castle. Passing by a white unicorn, Fizzy turned to her and announced proudly. "Hey Gusty, I'm gonna be a jerk!"

"Don't really see how that's different from now!" The sarcastic mare snorted. "But now ya got something at go with 'idiot' on your resume, Fizz!"

But nothing could dampen this mare's spirits, her greatest dream had been filled. Starting tomorrow, she would bring happiness to everybody in dream castle who wanted ice cream soda.

"Oh Fizzzy, you've finally made it!" She giggled happily. "After tomorrow, every pony will know your mane!"


	2. Chapter 2

_First day on the job…_

"Hello, I'm here!" Fizzy declared enthusiastically, trotting in through the door of the still-deserted malt shop. "I'm ready to start my first day here, Scoops!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Scoops got called away on business." An entirely pink mare with a faded made replied, looking up from the ice cream cooler. "Oh, you must be Fizzy! My name's Lickety Split, an' you'll be working with me today!"

"Sure is awesome to meet you, Miss Split!" The earth pony with the ice-cream cone cutie mark extended her hoof, which the ditzy blue unicorn with the fizzy soda cutie mark shook energetically. "Don't worry, I'll make a whole bunch of those yummy sodas that'll make all of our customers happy!"

"Okay… that's good, I guess." Lickety replied uncertainly, watching this overly hyper mare skip over to the soda fountain. "I'll serve the customers ice cream, while you get them their malts and sodas. Okay?"

"You got it!" Fizzy exclaimed levitating a glass up to the fountain. "I am so totally ready! Bring on the customers!"

It was only a short time later, that Lickety unlocked the doors, and a stampede of customers came galloping into the Satin Slipper. Ponies of every shape, size, color, and cutie mark rushed to the counter, firing off order after order at the two mares.

"I want a hot fudge sundae!" One stallion called out.

"Comin' right up!" Lickety replied, dishing up a scoops of chocolate ice cream out of thew cooler with her hooves.

"Give me a cherry root beer float!" A mare ordered.

"You got it!" Fizzy called back, pulling down on the fountain lever with her magic, then floating the bubbly carbonated beverage out to the customer.

As the mugs of soda and dishes of ice cream flowed freely, Lickety was amazed at how well the new mare handled herself. She had just written the Twinkle-eyed pony off as an incompetent simpleton, but it really seemed the mare knew what she was doing behind a soda fountain. _"Maybe she really will work out, after all."_ The earth mare thought to herself. It was then however, that the mare's first true challenge came trotting through the door .

"Pahdon me, mah good soda poneh." ." A white earth mare declared, walking in and sitting down at one of the counter stalls tall and proudly. "But ah am heyah fo mah usual."

"Okay, coming right up!" Fizzy smiled, walking over to the soda machine, before stopping and looking back. "Excuse me, but what exactly is 'mah usual?"

"Why, you little ingrate! Ah ya'll mockin me?" The mare stood up indignantly, rubbing her hair with her hoof. "Don't ya'll know who I am? Does not the sight of mah ravishin beauty give y'all a clue tah who ah ahm?"

"Nope, sorry miss." The blue unicorn replied, now getting annoyed that the customers were getting backed up. "Now if you could please tell me what you want, I'll get your order as fast as I can!"

"Why, haow dare y'all sass me, you bubble-brained bimbo!" Truly snapped back. "Ah'll have you know ah've haid stallions stumbling over themselves just at caitch a sight of this gorgeous bod!"" She looked Fizzy over "And from the looks of y'all, ah wouldn't be surprised if ya made all the fellas flee."

"Well, after being around you, all the guys probably need to be de-flead." The twinkle-eyed pony snorted, looking the other mare over. "Well, you're no pretty picture either, ya southern hillbilly!"

"Well, ah never!" Truly barked in anger.

"I just bet you haven't!" Fizzy retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Lickety yelled, looking up from her work at on of the ice cream coolers. "Fizzy, are you causing trouble with the customers?"

"Excuse me, mah good Lickety!" The now-annoyed mare snorted, turning to the other pony behind the counter. "But ah'm heyah for mah daily root beer float!:"

"Oh, Miss Truly!" Lickety declared nervously, turning to the new employee. "Fizzy, would you be a dear, and help me get Miss Truly her order"

"Sure!" The bubble-brained mare agreed. "I'd be happy to help!"

One of the most influential mares in Dream Castle, Truly was a southern belle and dressmaker of the highest caliber and quality. She was well-liked and respected in the pony community, and it was even believed she would be elected to the royal privy council this year. Lickety and Scoops had managed to keep this uppity mare happy so far, but it would remain to be seen if their new bubble brain could keep it up.

"Here we go, Lickety!" Fizzy declared, pulling down on the lever until the mug foamed with fizz. "This root beer is all ready to- ah!" Looking into the mug as the fizz went down, a few of the bubbles went up her nose.

"Ah-ahhhhh- ACHOO!" The mare sneezed, sending the levitated glass flying through the air, promptly landing upside-down on the surprised Lickety Split's head.

"Ahhhhh!" The shocked mare wailed, running around with the foaming root beer running down in her face. "Help me! I can't see!"

While she was running about the room, the ice cream scoop she had been carrying in her hoof was sent flying, landing on top of Truly's head with a loud SPLAT!

"Aieeeee! Mah mane!" The mare wailed, now running about the soda shop herself. "Y'all ruined mah new mane do!" The mare looked over at Fizzzy, scowling. "Ohhhhh, you'll pay fo this, ya no good scallywag! Ah'll have yo hide for this mistake , ya stupid varmints!"

"No, Miss Truly, wait… please come back!" Lickety Split pleaded. "Oh no, Fizzy! There goes one of your best customers!"

"Awww, don't worry about it, Lickety." the scatterbrained mare replied, levitating a glass up to fill for the next customer. "She was a grouchy old meanie anyway, who cares if she runs away? We have so many much nicer customers here who want ice cream!" The mare smiled, handing a baby cone to a little colt near the counter.

"Oh Fizzy…" The mare replied with a sigh, wiping the ice cream off of her face. "You just don't get it…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Apples and Cherries…._

""Wow, this is amazing!" Lickety Split whispered in disbelief, looking around at all the ponies crowded into the Satin Slipper at lunchtime. "I can't believe we have so many customers here!"

It had been a week since the little incident between Truly and Fizzy, and both Lickety and Scoops had been certain that word would quickly spread about how the influential mare had been treated. But even before her boss could decide wither or not to let go of Fizzy, something totally unusual happened. A few days after the accident, the Satin Slipper had suddenly found itself packed with even more customers! Scoops, who had been utterly dismayed upon Lickety telling her about the mishap, was totally overjoyed at the surprising turn of events.

"See, I told you there would be a lot of nice customers, Lickety!" Fizzy smiled, levitating a malt milkshake out to a waiting customer. "Telling that old meanie Truly off didn't hurt us in the least!"

"I'll say it didn't hurt you! All of Dream Castle is abuzz with how you showed that snooty unicorn up!" A green unicorn with jeweled eyes exclaimed, trotting up and sitting down at one of the stools at the counter. "It's about time somebody put that snobbish little southern belle in her place!"

"Hey, I know you!" Fizzy exclaimed, noticing the parrot cutie mark on the mare with the multicolored mane's flank. "You're Mimic, Queen Majesty's royal court mage!"

"That's me, all right!" The mare replied proudly. "And you must be Fizzy, the brave little soda jerkette who stood up to miss stuck up!"

"Well, I'd hardly call myself brave…" The blue bubblehead replied bashfully.

"Anyway, what can we get for you, miss Mimic?" Lickety Split asked with a smile, happy to have a member of the Royal Court in the shop. "We have many different flavors of ice cream and sodas to choose from."

"Sure!" The mare replied with a smile. "Give me a dish of tuti fruity ice cream, and a glass of tropical punch soda!"

"Coming right up!" The two mares replied in unison, before each galloping over to their respective stations.

But while the mares were busy serving their latest customer, two more angry ponies came tromping and stomping through the turnstile at the entrance, snarling and growling at each other all the way, all of the other equines in the Satin Slipper turned to stare at the unruly pair.

"I say my apple cider is their most popular product!" An orange mare with a yellow mane snarled, shaking her hoof at the other pony. "Miss Scoops always orders twenty-two barrels of the stuff from my apple orchard every season!"

"Oh yeah? Well, she always orders two hundred pounds of cherries from my Cherry orchard every season, to top off her ice cream sundaes!" An orange mare with a cherries cutie mark snapped back. "So my fruit is the move highly prized at this shoppe!"

"Who the heck are those two?" Fizzy whispered, staring at the two orange equines, who were now arguing in the middle of the dining room.

"Oh dear, that Cherries Jubillee and Applejack." Mimic replied with a sigh. "One runs the Dream Valley's apple orchard, the other runs the cherry orchard."

"So why are they fighting?" Fizzy asked, puzzled. "It sounds like they're aging over wither apples or cherries are better."

"That's pretty much it, Fizz. Cherries's family used to run the only orchard here at Dream Castle, until Twilight brought AJ to live here a few years back.." Lickety replied with a sigh. "The two started fighting right after Applejack planted her first tree. Some kinda grudge between the two families, I guess."

"Gee, maybe we could talk to them, a get em' to be friends." Fizzy said thoughtfully. "Wouldn't that be nice?'

"I dunno Fizz, best not to poke your muzzle into other ponies' business." Lickety warned. "Besides, the two usually work it out between themselves."

But Fizzy being Fizzy, she ignored their good advice, and trotted over to the arguing equines.

"Excuse me, you two." Fizzy called out, as she stepped in between them. "But is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah, the Satin Slipper's newest soda jerkette. Maybe she can settle this" Cherries snorted. "Tell me, my good pony, which is the more popular fruit here at your establishment; apples, or cherries?"

"Yeah, which is more important to your products," AJ snorted. "Sweet delicious red and golden apples, or those shriveled little wannabe fruits called cherries?"

"Uh… I… well.. that is…" The flummoxed Fizzy replied, looking back and forth between the two mares. "Well, the cherries are really yummy on the top of sundaes with whip cream, but the apple cider and apple cobbler is really good, too! Ohhh, It's so hard to decide, their both sooo good!"

"How can you even compare my delectable cherries to this… low class tramp of a mare's rotten fruit?" Cherries snorted indignantly. "The Apple family just can't stand the competition, that's why they sabotaged great-great-great-great-great-great-grandma Cherry's factory in old Equestria!"

"Is that what this is all about? That was generations ago!" AJ sorted in surprise. "Besides, old Applejack didn't wreck your family's stupid factory on purpose, it was an accident!"

"Liar!"

"Tramp!"

"hussy!"

"The twp mares glared at each other- snarling and stamping their hoovers- while everyone else in the satin slipper looked on.

"Come on you two, stop it! You're making a scene!" Fizzy pleaded, putting her hoof up. "If you're going to have a disagreement, please take it outside!"

"You stay out of this, bubblehead!" Cherries snorted, shoving the unicorn away. "This is between me and this old nag here!"

"Old nag?!" Applejack growled. "You've got now room to talk, little girl. Now you run on home, and play with your little cherry trees!"

"Little girl?! Well ,at least I've been on a date in the past month!" Cherries snapped back. "When was the last time you went out with a stallion, grandma, the paleopony period?"

"Why you-!" The two lunged at each other, only to suddenly caught in two large magic bubbles. Fizzy suddenly levitated the two apart, scowling at the both of them.

"How dare you, both coming in here and acting like children!" The mare snorted scowling at the two of them. "You two are grown ponies, and here you are fighting in public as if you were two snorting stallions! A mare should know better!"

"She's right." Cherries whinnied sadly, looking over at Applejack. "I shouldn't have said those things about your family."

"And I shouldn't have insulted your hard work on raising your fruit." AJ replied apologetically. "I was in the wrong, too.".

"We're sorry." Both mares sighed, looking down as they were trapped in the bubbles.

"Wait a minute now, Fizzy." Mimic said with a smirk. "If these two are so determined to come in here and give you trouble, well don't you think we should reward them for their efforts?"

"Yeah, I think you're right, Miss Mimic." The blue unicorn replied,. "If they want to entertain the ponies in the Satin Slipper with their antics- well, let's let them!"

Fizzy trotted over, and whispered something into Mimic's ear. The unicorn enchantress smiled and nodded, turning her glowing horn towards the two mares.

"Wait..." AJ asked nervously. "What are you going to-"

POOF! There was a sudden flash of light, then the bubbles around the two mares suddenly popped. Their bodies began to glow and shift.

"Wh-hooaaaa!"Within a few minutes, the two ponies were standing upright, dressed like Carmen Miranda dancers with fruit on their heads. The to looked at each other, then smiled.

"Everybody Carnivale!" Cheeries Jubilee exclaimed, and every pony started dancing as confetti dropped from the ceiling and the sound of a samba band band started playing out of nowhere.

"Wow Fizzy, that was a really clever spell!" Lickety Split giggled. "Did the spell make them dance , too!"

"No, they are doing that of their own free will." Mimic laughed. "Probably partly as an apology to Fizzy, and probably just to have some fun!"

"Everybody samba!" Applejack cried, as the two ponies kicked high into the air, the splits in their dresses revealing their skimpy glittering golden undergarments.

"Awwww, come on, Lickety!" Fizzy exclaimed, as she joined a pony conga line. "Let's have some fun."

"Only a mare like you could cause craziness like this, Fizzy." The earth mare giggled, rolling her eyes, and jumping in line behind the other two friends.

The music and lights played in the Satin Slipper, as the ponies danced on all throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Get by With a little help from my friends..._

"Fizzy, Lickety Split has the day off, and I'll be coming in for the evening shift tonight." Scoops told the unicorn, loading up her satchel, and trotting her way towards the door. "You sure you can handle the shop while I'm gone?"

Word had gotten around Dream Castle about the 'party' the ditzy blue mare had caused at the ice cream shop, and many new and returning customers had come to the shop out of the losses that had occurred with Miss Truly's supporters refusing to patronize the establishment, Scoops was pleased enough by the turnout, that she felt her newest employee was ready to handle a day at the shop by herself.

"Sure, no problem, boss!" The bubbly unicorn giggled. "I'll make sure everyone leaves here with a warm and happy smile!"

"All right Fizzy, see you this evening." Scoops replied with a smile, trotting out the door. It wasn't very long, before the usual line of customers was waiting for their ice creams and sodas. But it also wasn't long, before little Fizzy soon discovered she was in was over her head.

"I'll take three scoops of Neapolitan." One mare requested.

"Coming right up!" The ditzy soda mare replied, before levitating the ice cream scoop uncertainly. "Wait, is that the pink and green one, or the brown and white ice cream, oh dear..."

"I'd like a three scoop vanilla, marshmallow, and rocky road cone, please!" A mare ordered.

"Okay, I got it here!" Sher stacked the three scoops high on a cone. But when she trotted forward to the counter, the top two scoops tumbled forward off the cone, and onto the customer's head.

"Hey!" The angry mare yelled, ice cream splattered all over her mane.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The frowning Fizzy apologized, wiping the ice cream out of her mane. "Here, let me get you some more."

"No thank you!" The mare snorted, angrily stomping out of the ice cream parlor, the blue unicorn struggled frantically to meet the orders of all the unhappy customers. When the lunch crowd had finally died down, the poor mare finally collapsed in exhaustion.

"Oh dear," The soda jerkette cried in dismay. "I really don't think I can handle this on my own!" It was at that point, that an answer to her problems finally walked in through the door.

"Fizzy! There you are!" A white unicorn with an Autumn leaf cutie mark yelled in greeting. "Where the heck have ya been?"

Three mares came trotting into the Satin Slipper, big smiles on their faces as they spotted their dear friend. making their way up to the counter, the three sat on the stools and put their hooves on the counter.

"Gusty! Shady! Wind Whistler!" Fizzy said with a smile, bounding out from behind the counter to greet them. " It's so great to see you! But... what're you all doing here?"

"Why, we traversed to this location in order to ascertain how well things were progressing at your new place of employment, my good Fizzy." Wind Whistler, the blue Pegasus with the three whistle cutie mark, pointed out. "and to see if there was any manner in which we could offer you assistance."

"Huh?" Fizzy asked, confused. "What'd she just say?"

"What she means is we heard you had found a new job, and came her see if we could help." Shady, the depressed pink mare with the sunglasses cutie mark, replied sadly. "Though I don't know how much good a pony like _me_ could do."

The three mares were childhood friends of the ditzy unicorn, and had come to check out her new place of employment. The sight of the spilled ice cream and messy shop, however, the trio quickly realized that their friend was in desperate need of some help.

"Whoa, I think you're in desperate need of some help." Gusty noted, as she looked back into the kitchen. "This place looks like a bunch'a goblins hit it!"

"Yeah, I've been so busy with the customers, I haven't had time to clean anything up!" Fizzy lamented, nodding back towards the sink of dirty dishes. "I'm not supposed to ask for help, but I could really use some right about now!"

"Say no more, my good Fizzy!" Wind Whistler insisted, already switching into organizer mode. "Shady, you stay out here at the counter with Fizzy, and handle the dinner rush customers."

"Okay, I'll do my best..." The earth pony mare replied in a worried tone. "I just hope I won't get in the way..."

"Excellent." The blue Pegasus replied, turning to Gusty. "Gusty, I'll need your help back in the kitchen with those dishes back there."

"All right!" The white unicorn mare agreed. "Let's get to it!"

The four ponies spread out though the ice cream parlor, starting about their work just as the dinner customers began galloping in. And while things went very well at first, the mares soon found that things were not going to be as easy as they had thought.

Back in the kitchen, Wind Whistler washed and stacked the dishes neatly on a large metal rack, standing upright in several rows, ready to be dried.

"All right Gusty, " The blue Pegasus exclaimed, yelling down to the unicorn at the far side of the room. "give us a strong wind to dry these dishes out!"

"Coming right up!" Gusty lowered her horn, and released a mighty burst of air. The strong wind blasted over the dishes, sending them flying back against the wall, shattering into a hundred pieces.

"No, Gusty!" Windy pleaded, hanging on for dear life, as a miniature hurricane blew though the back of the shop, it blew out through the doorway into the dining room, hitting both the customers and the two mares working at the counter.

"Okay mister," Shady started, handing a six-decker cone to a waiting stallion. "Here's you cherry and villia-ahhhhhhh!" The mighty blast of wind sent all that ice cream and cherry flying into the customer's face, and sending the cone upside down on the top of his head.

SPLAT!

"Ah ha ha! What a funny looking ice cream clown!" Fizzy giggled at the unfortunate customer. "He's even got a silly cone hat and cherry nose!"

"Ahhhhhh! My eyes!" The surprised stallion snorted. " I can't see!"

His face covered in ice cream, the stallion jumped around and bucked and kicked, knocking over tables and smashing chairs against the wall.

"Look out!" Shady wailed, as she and Fizzy his behind the counter. "That guy's gone crazy!"

All the ponies in the Satin Slipper fled out the door, as the stallion rampaged all through the dining room. Finally, the crazed pony shook the ice cream out of his face, then smashed though the turnstile as he ran out the door.

"Is everyone all right out here?" Wind Whistler asked, as the two mares looked out of the kitchen. Their eyes met a totally trashed dining room, with ice cream splattered everywhere, and a mixture of sodas splashed all over the once cleaned floor.

"Uh ohhhh..." Fizzy moaned, shaking her head at the sight of the broken tables and chairs. "I think I'm in real trouble now..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Salty and Sweet_

"I'm sorry, Fizzy, but you've caused too much damage to be overlooked." Scoops said with a sigh, as work ponies repaired the damage all around her. "I trusted you with too much responsibility, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go.":

"Oh no, Miss Scoops!" The blue mare whimpered, tears forming in her jewel-socketed eyes. "Please don't fire me, I promise I'll try harder, I promise!"

"Well, the damage wasn't _that_ bad, I suppose. And your friends have promised to never try and 'help' you at work again." The earth pony looked around at the damaged shop, then looked at the unicorn pathetically weeping at her hooves. "Very well, I'll give you one more chance- but you'll be under my strict supervision-do you understand?"

"Y-yes, thank you very much." The mare whined, standing up and drying her eyes. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"Please don't say that again." Scoops replied, sweeping up the few fragments of broken plates with her mouth. " The last time you said it, I ended up regretting it."

And so Fizzy, now with much reduced hours on her schedule, worked only when Scoops was on duty to keep an eye on her. The normally cheery mare spent most of her free moments time with her head resting on the counter, going about her normally cheery job like an automaton going through the motions. Still her performance was of sufficient quality, that she was able to hold on to her soda jerking career.

"Fizzy, another customer wants a cone out at the counter!" Scoops yelled, trotting back into the kitchen to where the depressed mare was washing dishes. "Go out and take his order, I'll finish the rest rest of these dishes for you."

"Yes, miss Scoops." The unicorn replied in a monotone voice, trotting her way back out into the dining room with her head down. Trotting up to the pony she barely noticed at the stool, her voice whispered like a zombie's.

"Welcome to the Satin Slipper." She sighed. "May I take your order?"

"Arrr, little missy!" A harsh, gravelly voice hissed. "I'll be taken a cone full of peanut butter chocolate, if ye please."

The unicorn mare slowly raised her head to the pony speaking... and suddenly her eyes went wide. Soft blue eyes, a sleek blue coat covered in scars, a long, flowing pink mane, and a tight flank and muscular body that looked like it had been chiseled by the great horsemaster himself... this stallion was _perfection_. Fizzy simply stared at this wonder of pony anatomy stupefied, her brain shattered into a thousand pieces by the sight.

"Um, I..." Fizzy muttered, her cheeks turning a deep red. "You, er..."

"Um, excuse me, missy?" The harsh voice called again, waving a hoof in front of her face. "Ya be all right?"

"Oh! Ummmm, yes!" Fizzy shook off her trance, looking down at the ice cream cooler. "C-coming right up, sir!"

"Thak ye, missy." The stallion with the tug boat cutie mark smiled. "By the way, Idon't believe I've seen ya workin here before, missy. What be you're name?"

"F-fizzy." The mare replied, nervously fumbling with the levitated scoop and trying not to stare at the Adonis before her. "W-what's yours?"

"I be Salty, pony of the sea, and first mate ta captian Barnacle!" The stallion bowed to her, causing the rosy pockets on the unicorn's cheeks to turn even redder. "And while right now you be at my service, know if thy lovely form ever graces Dream Castle's undersea docks, I shall most certainly be at _your_ service."

"O-okay..." Fizzy replied dreamily, levitating his cone to him. "Here's your ice cream hottie- er, I mean, Salty!"

"Thank you, Miss Fizzy." He bowed again, before taking his cone, and galloping out the door. "I hope I shall have the good fortune to see you again."

"I hope so, too." The mare sighed happily, leaning against the cooler. "Ohhh, what a _dreamboat_..."

As she stood against the cooler, all of the ice cream inside melted as her horn gave off a soft glow. It wasn't too long, before scoops came out of the back again.

"Fizzy, did you serve thet-" She looked down at the liquid goo that had been her ice cream, and gave a cry of surprise. "Fizzy, what the heck happened to my ice cream?!"

"Salty was here..." The mare replied, a goofy smile on her face.

"Oh, well that explains it. yeah, he melt the ice cream of every mare that works here." Scoops replied, turning away to hide her own red face. "All right Fizzy, you can go home for the day. And don't worry about the ice cream, I'll ask my unicorn friend Powder to come over and refreeze it."

"Thanks Scoops, see you tomorrow." The mare replied offhandedly, almost floating out the door. Lost in her own thoughts, the unicorn was not watching where she was going.

"_Wow, that guy is sooo cool! I gotta get his attention!_" she thought to herself. "_Ohhhh, but what would a sea god like him see in a scatterbrain like me? I gotta be more responsible at work, then maybe he'll-_"

"MMMMPH-!" Fizzy's thoughts were cut off, as her face squished up against something soft. Opening her eyes, the mare saw a pony's tail, and realized in her her daze, she had trotted straight into another pony's _flank_!

"Hey, you dumb mare!" The scatterbrain snorted angrily. "Why don't you watch where I'm going! Nobody likes a face full of flank!"

But as the other pony turned around, Fizzy saw that the pony she had bumped into was no mare.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, missy, I was just lookin at-" Salty stopped suddenly, at seeing who the mare at his flank was. "Oh! M-miss Fizzy?"

"S-salty?!" The mare's eyes went wide, then suddenly rolled back into her head. "Ohhh- ack-ugh!"

"Oh no, Miss Fizzy!" Salty exclaimed in corncern, standing over the mare. "Are ye all right?"

Fizzy simply lay there on the ground, twitching and going through spazams as drool poured out of her mouth.

"Quick, somebody! This mare needs a doctor!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Twinkle, twinkle little eyes..._

"Fizzy, this is Gingerbread, Sweet Stuff sent her over from the castle kitchen." Scoops told the mare, introducing the white mare with the blue mane,. "Since Lickety requested the day off, she'll be helping you on the evening shift. She's filled in on days here before, so you do exactly as she says, all right?"

It had been four days since Fizzy's 'embarrassing' encounter with Salty, and the mare was trying to step up and be more responsible around the Satin Slipper. Scoops was still very cautious, obviously, and was careful not to leave the ditzy mare alone in the ice cream parlor.

"Okay, we'll keep an eye on things here!" The blue mare said with a smile. "See you later, boss!"

"So you're Fizzy, hm? So good to meet you." The mare with the Gingerbread cutie mark greeted her. "And don't worry, I trust you to keep the soda fountain running, just leave the ice cream to me!"

"You got it, Ginger!" Fizzy replied cheerfully, before noticing something about the other mare's face. "Hey, you're a twinkle eyed pony, like me. That's so awesome!"

"So? That doesn't make me any different from any other pony!" Gingerbread snorted indignantly, turning away to face the ice cream freezer. "There in nothing special about having one type of eyes or another."

There was silence between the two for several minutes, before the cranking of the turnstile signaled the arrival of hungry customers. "Hey there, Fizzy! What's up?"

"Mimic, so good to see you here!" Fizzy said with a smile, looking up as the mare trotted into the shop with another pony. "And you brought a friend with you, how cool!"

"Fizzy, this is Locket." Mimic explained, pointing to the pink Pegasus with an orange and purple mane. "She's Dream Valley's master locksmith, and warden of the castle dungeon."

"Hey Fizz, nice ta meet ya!" The cool-voiced mare replied, her gemstone eyes winking softly in the light. "Mimic told me all about ya, and it's a real pleasure!"

"Wow, you're jewel-eyed ponies, too!" Fizzy replied with a smile. "But I don't think Gingerbread here doesn't likes that too much."

"And just want is wrong with being jewel-eyed?" Mimic asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm perfectly happy with the glass peepers I have, thank you very much!"

"Oh, I did mean to say there was anything _wrong_ with being twinkle-eyed." Gingerbread replied defensively, putting her hooves up. ""I was just saying I don't want to be seen as different from other mares."

"Well, I personally think, in this case, being different is a good thing." Locket replied proudly, as Fizzy poured and served the two of them root beers. "Consider that, unlike other ponies, we never have to put up with infections like pink eye."

"And we never have to go see an eye doctor, or get glasses." Mimic added. "We have a lot of advantages the 'normal' eyed ponies don't have!"

"I know, I just wish other ponies wouldn't make fun of us for it." Gingerbread said with a sigh, trotting over to the other three. "I mean, everyone in the bakery keeps telling me to take my eyes out when I bake cookies, so they don't fall into the oven."

"I know what you mean. The guards in my dungeon think I take my eyes out and leave them on my dresser at night when I sleep." Locket sighed. "And I even had a stallion I was out on a date with ask me if I could shoot goblins with my eye death rays."

"Oh brother, why do ponies have to be some dumb?" Gingerbread rolled her eyes. "It's not like we can see in the dark, or have x-ray vision."

"Still, I think it's really cool we have something that makes us unique." Fizzy replied with a giggle. "everyone has something that makes em' different. Our thing just makes us a little more different."

The other three smiled, nodding their heads in agreement at Fizzy's pronouncement. But as the mares talked and laughed together, Another mare trotted into the Satin Slipper, walking up to the counter.

"Excuse me, but if you rock-eyes aren't too busy being idiots, I would like some service over here." The mare snorted, after the group failed to acknowledge her at first.

"Um, excuse me, but couldn't you be as little more polite?" Gingerbread asked politely. "We prefer to be called 'twinkle-eyed ponies', and-"

"I don't care what you prefer, glass face." The yellow earth mare snorted. "I want a vanilla cone, and I want it, now!"

"Sheesh, don't be such a grouch!" Fizzy exclaimed, as Gingerbread got her a cone. "Here take your ice cream and go, meat eyes

The mare merely scowled at her, and trotted over to one of the tables to eat. But as she began licking her cone, all of the other mares glared at her, their hollow glass eyes glowing with an unnatural light. No one noticed Fizzy and Mimic's horns glowing as well, and it almost seemed there were invisible beams firing from their eyes, and boring a hole straight through her cone.

"What the- hey! My ice cream's melting!" The mare wailed, as the liquid goo from her cone splattered all over her face. "You stupid glass eyes gave me melted ice cream!" The mare with the magic wand cutie mark got up, and galloped out the door. "The Satin Slipper will pay for this, and you'll all be sorry!"

"Wow, that mare was quite a b-" Locket started, before fizzy drawing another soda from the fountain cut her off. Mimic and Gingerbread just glared at her, knowing what she was going to say in front of the childlike Fizzy.

"Well, let's just say she wasn't as very nice pony." Mimic giggled, ass Fizzy served them all another round of root beers.

"Agreed." Gingerbread smiled, holding up a frothy mug. "And hey, I guess we did prove those jewel eyes do come in handy, after all!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Babysitting a Brat_

"Hey girls! What's up?" Fizzy greeted the two mares behind the counter. "Just stopping by to pick up my schedule for next week."

"Oh, hey Fizzy." Scoops, greeted her, as she wiped a malt glass out with her hooves. "How's your day off going?"

"Oh, I'm having a whole bunch of fun!" Fizzy smiled, trotting up and picking up her schedule off of the counter. "Spent all morning down by the waterfront with Gusty, and we had a whole bunch of fun swimming!"

"Really? Is that the _only_ reason you went there, Fizz?" Lickety teased, cocking an eyebrow. "You sure it wasn't to see those big, studly _sailors_ down there, hmmmmm?"

"I dunno what you're talking about." Fizzy replied nonchalantly, turning away to hide her crimson cheeks. "Now, if you two will excuse me..."

"Oh, Fizzy? There's something else we wanted to ask you." Scoops added, before the mare could leave. "Would you mind taking Lickety's Split's daughter with you for the day? Buttons is out of town, so we need a replacement babysitter for the day."

"Oh, sure! That would be great!" Fizzy replied with a smile. "It would be really fun to take a little filly along, kind of like having a little sister!"

"Thanks, Fizz. I owe you a lot!" Lickety replied, turning back to face the kitchen. "Little Lickety, Fizzy is here!"

"Coming, mommy." A little purple mare trotted out, smiling sweetly. "Hello, Miss Fizzy. I'm really looking forward to your day out together."

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest little thing!" The ditzy mare giggled. "I'm sure we''l get along just fine!"

"Yeah, let's get going!" The filly galloped out the door. "See, you later, mommy!"

After the two ponies trotted out the door, the mares behind the counter gave each other guilty stares.

"Do you think we should have told her?" Lickety asked, looking out the door after them. "I really don't think she deserves this."

"I'll give Fizzy an extra day off every week, she certainly deserves it after today." Scoops replied, shaking her mane with a sigh. "Still, with that daughter of yours... may the horsemaster have mercy on her poor soul..."

...

"Wow, I can;t believe we get to spend a whole day together!" Fizzy grinned, looking down at the little filly. "So, what did you want to do first?"

"I wanna go down to the stage!" Baby Lickety split replied, the cute look on her face melting away. "I wanna go dance on stage, and become a star!"

The filly immediately took off, galloping away from the Satin Slipper, and seeping her way towards the Baby Bonnet stage on the other side of

"No, wait!" Fizzy pleaded, desperately galloping after the runaway brat. "Lickety, you can't go out there! There's a play going on right now!" The mare gasped out. "Lickety, please slow down!"

The little filly shot like a rocket across Dream Valley, wit a twinkle-eyed unicorn in hot pursuit. Out on the Castle lawn, Gusty was having a a picnic with her boyfriend, Score. Neither of the two of them saw the small purple blur zooming straight towards them.

"Hey babe, would you like some cake?" Gusty said suggestively, levitating a fork with up for him to take a bite.

"Mmmm, sweets from a sweet." She wiggled his eyebrows, opening his mouth to take a bite. "How can I resist?"

BOOM! Before he could take a bite, the filly rammed right into the unsuspecting stallion, sending him flying. Before Gusty could even react, the filly brat trampled all over the unicorn's picnic lunch. Fizzy followed up behind her, flopping the tablecloth over Gusty's head.

"Damn you, Fizzy!" Gusty yelled, pulling the tablecloth off of her head. "It took me four hours to make that lunch!"

"Sorry, Gusty!" Fizzy yelled back, trying to keep up with the speeding brat. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

As the to drew closer to the stage, they came across Baby Poesy, who was just finishing putting a new flower into the castle's exterior garden.

"There you are, miss Sweetpetals. It took me almost a year to grow you, but you're finally ready to bloom for the whole world to see!" The earth filly said tenderly, looking down at the rare white rose she had just transferred from her mother's garden. "I promise you'll be safe out here, away from all the scary things farther out in the forest!"

CRUNCH! Baby Lickety Split squished the delicate flower, reducing it to broken petals as the filly zoomed onward. Baby Poesy simply stared at the flower with watery eyes.

"M-miss Sweetpetal!" The little filly blubbered, tears streaming down her face. "Why?!"

"Who cares about your stupid flower?" Baby Lickety yelled back. "I'm gonna be a star!"

The little filly finally ran backstage at the baby bonnet- the large blue stage shaped like a filly's head covering. On the Stage, Gypsy and heart throb were on stage, singing and dancing while Spike the dragon played the piano. A whole audience of ponies had their eyes on the play- just the sort of audience the spoiled brat had hope to catch the eye of!

Baby Lickety had just gotten backstage, when an angry mare finally caught up with her. Levitating the brat up, Fizzy turned her around to stare her in the eye.

"There you are!" The angry blue mare snapped, scowling at the little filly. "Young lady, don't you know how much damage you've caused?!"

"I don't careeeeeeeeeeee!" The spoiled little earth filly wailed, looking out onto the stage while kicking and screaming. "I wanna be a STAR!"

"There you are, Fizzy!" Gusty came trotting up, with Score and Baby Poesy behind her. "And what do you think your doing with that filly?"

"Gusty! Oh, I uh..." The mare looked around nervously, while the filly she had trapped in a floating force field giggled.

"Oh boy, you're gonna get it now, Fizzy!" Baby Lickety giggled, looking over at Gusty with innocent eyes. "Help, this mean mare's gonna hurt me for what she did!"

"Wait! that's not true!" Fizzy wailed, throwing her hooves up defensively. "Gusty, she's lying!"

"Don't worry Fizz, we're here here to help!" Gusty declared, as baby Poesy held up a wooden plank. "Lickety Split let's that brat one wild, so we're gonna do something about it. Wanna hold her in place, while I take care of the business end of things?"

"Nooo! You can do this to me!" The bratty filly wailed, as gusty levitated the plank up to her backside. "You can't paddle a star! I want my mommy! Mommy!"

The sound of the play onstage covered up the disicplnary action going on behind the scenes.


	8. Chapter 8

_A Broken Pony..._

"Gee Fizzy, I can't believe how well you've gotten Baby Lickety to Behave!" Scoops noted in shock, looking down at the filly sitting at a table, and drawing with some crayons. "I've never seen her sit still for this long!"

"Oh, well… you know how kids can be…" Lickety smiled, glaring over at the filly, who would rub her reddened flank with her hoof whenever her mother wasn't looking. "Anyway, you'd better get her home, Lickety, you know how cranky babies can get when they haven't had their naps."

"Okay, bye you two!" The mare trotted out the door. "Come along, dear."

"Yes mama." The angry-looking filly glared back at Fizzy, as she trotted out after her mother. "This isn't over." The filly's glare seemed to say.

"Yeesh boss, why didn't you warn me about that little demon?" Fizzy asked, shaking her mane out. "She almost drove me batty."

"Sorry Fizz, we really should have been more honest with you." Scoops apologized. "But right now, I have another project I'd like you to help with."

"Really? Cool!" Fizzy exclaimed, levitating a glass up to the soda fountain. "What is it, the filly scouts hosting another meeting here tonight?"

"Nope, that's not the project- we are!" A unicorn with a pink coat and mane exclaimed, sliding in through the turnstile. "Scoops asked us to rock this place, and boy is my band gonna bring the house down!"

"Fizzy, meet DJ." Scoops announced, pointing towards the gaudy mare with a feather boa and dangly earrings. "She's the DJ for the dance and Twirl ponies, a band I requested to play here and draw in more customers."

"Wow, that's so cool! I totally love rock!" Fizzy shook her hoof. "My friend Sparkler uses her magic to find lots of rocks!"

"No no, not that kind of Rock, the music kind!" DJ replied, slightly annoyed. "I'm shocked you haven't heard of us on bright valley stereo!"

"I never listened to the radio, sorry." Fizzy shook her mane sadly. "My aunty told be stereotypes were bad!"

The two mares in front of her promptly face hoofed and groaned, before Scoops replied. "Fizzy, I want you to serve sodas to DJ and her band while there here. Get them whatever they need."

"You got it, boss!" The ditzy blue mare agreed, saluting Scoops. "I'll make sure these musicians are thoroughly liquidated!"

"That rally doesn't sound very appealing for some reason, Miss Fizzy." DJ replied nervously. "Just… make sure we get enough sodas, ok?"

…

After what she had gone through with the brat, Scoops was once again willing to leave the mare alone in the Satin Slipper once again. She was just serving a little filly a cherry cola float, what five odd looking ponies came clattering and clanking through the door.

"Hi, and welcome to the Satin Slipper!" The dizty unicorn greeted them. "Can I get you anying?"

In response, the five mares simply cluttered, clanked, and spat out steam,. Forming a line of the far side of the slipper, they suddenly spun their tales in a circle, and they all stood on their back hooves and did a dance pose.

"Oh, you must all be DJ's band!" Fizzy exclaimed, surprised by the gaudily dressed mares' silence. "Huh, and you're awful quiet, too. And really steamy."

"Don't worry about their quietness, cousin." DJ noted, trotting in the entrance. "Just make sure I'm well supplied with root beer while I'm here."

"Just you? But what about your bad?" Fizzy protested. "Won't they get thirsty too?"

"Just keep the soda flowin, Fizzy girl!" The pink unicorn snapped. "I'll see to my groups needs!"

As so, the band started to play music and dance, jumping and twirling the hip hop beat that seemed to emanate from their very bodies. Fizzy thought these ponies simply must be magic, being able to play music like that with no instruments!

"How are you doing that?" Fizzy asked one of the unicorns curiously. "Can you teach me that spell?"

"Hey, no talking to the musicians, soda jerk!" The pink unicorn snapped angrily, downing her seventh root beer. "They are way to sophisticated and hip to talk to a silly filly like you!"

"Yah, I guess your right." Fizzy replied with a sigh, levitating a soda over one of the mare's heads. "Hey, you look thirsty. What some root beer to drink?"

"No, don't!" The mare exclaimed, pushing Fizzy out of they way. "Get that stuff away from her!"

As DJ knocked Fizzy down, the soda splashed all over the clanking and sputtering mare, causing it to sizzle and spark. The pony collapsed into a sputtering heap at Fizzy's hooves, thick black smoke pouring out of the carcass.

"Oh no, Songster!" DJ wailed, looking down at the mare in a panic. "Fizzy, you broke her!"

I….broke her?" Fizzy looked down, and her lower lip began to treble. "I broke a pony! I'm a murderer! A MURRDERRRERRRRRRR!" The mare wailed, galloping out of the Satin Slipper, and out into the night.

"No fizzy wait!" DJ called out, running up to the turnstile. "It's only a… robot…"

Another pony…. She had actually broke another pony! Oh, how could she ever show her face in public again! She must go far away, into exile in the purple mountains. Oh, how she would greatly miss her friends. But they would all be better off without a horrible mare such as her! Galloping back to her room, Fizzy began packing her clothes and things.

"Goodbye Salty… I wish we had actually been able to go on a date together." She thought aloud. "Well, you did walk me out of the Slipper once, but I don't think that counts!" Her eyes filled up with tears. "Oh well, maybe you meet a nice, un-murdery mare, and be happy. But I can stay far away from you, so you won't end up broken too!"

With a heavy sigh, the mare levitated her bag on a stick over her shoulder, and trotted out the entrance of Dream Castle, leaving the life she had ruined behind her forever.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bizarre Romance_

"Fizzy, I'm telling you... they are only machines!" Scoops explained to her, pointing out the clockwork gears and hinges on one of the robots to the unicorn. "DJ animates them with her magic, and the move at the command."

After hearing that Fizzy was preparing to leave the castle, DJ and the Satin Slipper's proprietor had retrieved the ditzy unicorn, and brought her back to see the equine-shaped automatons.

"But how can that be?!" A bewildered Fizzy replied, looking the artificial ponies over with wide jeweled eyes. "Scoops, I saw the Dance n' Twirls perform on stage last year, and they all looked real! There's no way they could be robots!"

"Well, there are real Dance n' Twirls, Miss Fizzy. We just can't have them be everywhere at once." DJ explained, trotting up and animating one of the automatons with her glowing horn, making it twirl it's tail. "That way Tap Dancer, Songster, Swinger and Twirler can be in more than one place at a time!"

"Ohhhh, now I get it!" Fizzy exclaimed, realizing that she really hadn't hurt anyone. "Wow, so all I did was scramble some gears."

"Yeah, but I took her to Wind Whistler," Scoops explained, putting a hoof on the robotic mare. " and she fixed Songster up really good, after you spilled the soda on her."

"Whoa, these things are so cool!" Fizzy exclaimed, her horn glowing as she concentrated. "Any unicorn could operate these things... even me!"

The jewel-eyed mare stared at the clockwork ponies, and they slowly began to move. Blinking eyes, swishing tails, and stamping hooves gave evidence that these mares weren't just painted statues.

"Wow, I so totally can't believe that we're performing in Dream Valley!" Tap Dancer, the purple mare with the orange mane, commented. "even if were so totally not here in person!"

Yeah, and it's soooo awesome to be operated by a cool pony like fizzy!" Swinger, the yellow automaton with a green mane, agreed. "Better than that talentless hack DJ operating us."

"Yeah!" The pink mare Twirler agreed. "She's such a lame performer, that-"

"I think that's quite enough, Miss Fizzy!" DJ interrupted, in an annoyed tone. "Scoops, would you mind showing me down to the palace kitchens? I'd like to have a nice healthy non-junk food meal before I head back to Bright Valley."

"Certainly, Miss DJ." The proprietor mare nodded, looking back to her employee. "Fizzy, keep an eye on the place until I get back- oh and don't mess with the Dance n' Prance ponies- I've asked Mimic to come in and operate them from now on."

"You got it, boss!" As the other two ponies left, Fizzy began wiping the counter down with a levitated cloth. I t was only a few moments later, that a familiar stallion walked in through the turnstile, and trotted up to the counter.

"Avast there, me lovely!" A gruff voice barked, smiling warmly at the mare. "And how be ye on this fine evening?"

"Oh, hi Salty! How nice to see you!" The flummoxed mare blushed, dropping the cloth on his head. "oops, sorry about that!"

"Is all right, me Fizzy." The stallion exclaimed, taking the rag off his head. "Ye can make it up ta me by gettin' me one o' yer famous root beer floats."

"Sure, Salty!" The mare exclaimed, levitating the glass up to the fountain. Filling the glass, she noticed Salty staring back at the motionless dance 'n prances. "Hey, Salty? Are you a fan of rock and roll?

"Huh? Naw, I'm more a jazz pony myself, lassie." The stallion replied, inclining his head towards the robotic mares. "Eye was just thinkin' how lovely that there Songster looks. Such a fine mare, ta waste her talents on rock and roll."

"Ohhh, a you're a jazz fan?" Fizzy asked, her ears perking up. "Me too! I never pegged a sailor pony for liking that kind of music."

"Aye lassie, tis' good music ta listen to, while sailing along on the waves." The grungy sailor sighed, taking a sip of the root beer she had served him. "It matches the flowing rhythms o' the ocean."

"It must be so much fun, being out on the ocean like that." The mare replied dreamily, serving Salty his third root beer. "I'd love to be out there on that pretty ocean with all the lovely bubbles and foam."

"Ye really love the ocean, don't ye lass?" The stallion smiled, downing another root beer. "How would ye like ta come out with me on on a cruise around the northern Jewel Sea? Oh on yer next day off, of course."

"I'd love to!" The mare said, starry-eyed. "It would be so awesome to go out on a boat and go sailing!" She smiled, at him, smiling. "Especially with a stallion like you, Salty."

The two ponies gazed into each others eyes, totally oblivious to the world around them. The two slowly moved closer and closer to each other, their lips almost touching in this most romantic of moments, that nothing could ever possibly ruin...

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"

The sound emanated from Salty, causing the embarrassed stallion to turn a bright red, and cover his mouth with his hoof.

"F-fizzy, I'm so sorry... my horrible manners..."

Fizzy stared at him blankly for a few minutes, too surprised to say anything, before her horn began to glow, and she responded with a loud-

"URRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

Salty stared at her, shocked, until both ponies burst into laughter.

"Controlling bubbly gas is a funny special talent, huh?" The ditzy unicorn giggled, as she and the scurvy sailor held an interesting conversation, each trying to outdo the other.

"BURRRRRRRRP!"

"BARRRRRRRRRP"

"BRRRRRRAAAAAAAP!"

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRP!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRP!"

*TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"Whoops, that one the air came out the wrong end!" Fizzy giggled.

"Aye, tis' a fell wind to be sure, my fair lassie." Salty replied, chortling uncontrollably.

The two ponies fell backward, both laughing uncontrollably, in a way that could only be romance in the eyes of these two very strange ponies.


	10. Chapter 10

Talking Turkey

It was a very unusual day at the Satin Slipper, as the usual malt shop decor was nowhere in evidence. Instead, every table was covered with fall decorations, like orange tablecloths covered in autumn leaf designs. And all the employees were wearing black dresses with white aprons and bonnets, and serving the customers pumpkin pie and dressing. It was clearly a holiday in Dream Valley's favorite soda hang out, and ponies were coming in by the dozens to get out of the chilly autumn breeze.

"Wow, Scoops! It was a really great idea of yours, to celebrate the fall festival here!" Fizzy exclaimed, setting a hot cider down at a mare's table. "But... what's up with these dark and drab uniforms? I was hoping we could wear something more colorful for a pony feast day."

"These are what the humans call 'Pilgrim outfits', and they use them in their autumn festival." The manger mare explained, putting a vegetable plate on the counter. "I figured they'd add a nice touch to add to our feast here, and maybe draw in some more customers over the holiday."

"Well, I really hope those ponies are ready for dessert." Lickety laughed, dishing out the ice cream onto the slices of pie. "I worked all night mixing up this new flavor, and I really wanna know if they'll like vanilla, caramel, marshmallow and almonds."

"Ewwww, that so totally gross!" Fizzy stuck her tongue out. "Lickety Split, I swear you have the weirdest taste in desserts!Why don't you just put whip cream on the pumkin pie?"

"What? But that sounds so boring! These ponies want some pizzaz on thier holiday!" The mare rolled her eyes, as the oven back in the kitchen buzzed. "Oh! Scoops, the turkey's ready!"

"Turkey? That's a really unusual name." Fizzy asked curiously. "What kind of dish is that?"

"Oh, you never had turkey for fall festival before?" Scoops asked in surprise. "Fizzy, a turkey is a big fat dumb bird with many colored tail feathers. It a popular dish for fall festival."

"Ohhh, that sounds like a really strange bird." Fizzy replied, as Lickety trotted back to get the turkey out of the oven. "Actually it kinda reminds me of my little buddy Mr. Chubbkins,"

"Mr. Chubbikins?" Scoops asked curiously.

"Oh, he's a new friend I met last week in the castle garden, Posey told me his name." The ditzy mare explained, smiling. "He's a cute and cuddly bird, and I've never seen anything like him before. We took turns chasing each other around the garden, and played a whole bunch of games together." Fizzy sighed and smiled. "He is a really awesome new friend... I wonder why I haven't seen him in a few days?"

Scoops suddenly went pale, as Lickety brought the turkey out of the back. "Here we are, girls! Why don't you each have a taste?"

"Ohhh, this is sooo yummy!: Fizzy declared, taking a bite of the stuffed bird. "I wonder what Mr. Cubbikins would think of this?"

"Mr. Chubbykins?" Lickety asked, not being privy to the eariler conversation. "It's that the bird Posey gave us to-"

"Not one word, Lickety Split." Scoops covered the other mare's mouth with her hoof, narrowing her eyes. "She really doesn't need to know."

As they served the bird up, Mimic and Salty trotted into the Slipper. While Mimic was wearing a dress like the other girls, Salty was wearing a wide brim hat with a buckle on it.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Mimic greeted them, as she and the stallion trotted in. "Heard you were celebrating the fall dfestival, and we had to join in."

"Arrr, good ta see ya ladies!" Salty trotted up, nuzzling the blue filly. "Think ya could fit another two ponies at the table?"

"Sure, come on in!" Fizzy exclaimed, using her magic to pull out chairs for the two. "Hold on here, while I go to get the cranberry sauce!"

The mare went back into the kitchen, while the other two ponies sat down.

"Mmmm, that turkey smells good!" Salty exclaimed, taking in the smell of the cooked bird. "You're cooking seems as juicy as ever."

"W-why thank you, Salty!" The mare blushed, cutting off a slice of the turkey with her hooves, and holding it up on a fork. "W-would you care for some?"

"Sure, don't mind if I do!"The stallion opened his mouth to take a bite.

"Hey guys, I got the sauce right-" Fizzy came trotting out, and almost dropped the dish when she saw her boss about to hoof-feed the pony of her dreams. Setting the levitated sauce down on the counter, the unicorn's etes narrowed, and her horn began to glow.

Suddenly, a blue bubble appeared around the turkey, levitating it up off the table. Before any of the surprised ponies could react, the bubbled turkey zipped out the door,

"Hey, there goes our dinner!" Lickety Split yelled, galloped out the door, after it. "Get back here, you runaway bird!"

"Yikes, aye heard o' fast food, but this is ridiculous!" Salty replied, running after the turkey. "Still, I can't argue about a meal on the go!"

"Ohhhhh, I know that bubble!" Scoops snorted, looking back angrily at Fizzy. "When I get back, we're gonna have a serious talk about this!"

"Wow, wasn't that a bit overkill just cause she was feeding the guy you like, Fizz?" Mimic asked, after Scoops had run out. the door. "Seems kinda shallow and petty to me.":

"Who said anything about that being for Salty? I know she was just giving him a bite." Fizzy sat down, taking a drink of cider.

"Then why the heck did you ruin our fall festival dinner?" The annoyed unicorn asked her.

Smiling, the ditzy blue pony raised her glass in a toast. "Mister Chubbykins, you are avenged!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Second Chances- Part One_

"Blast it all, Fizzy!" Scoops yelled in anger, scowling and stamping her hoof at the frightened unicorn in front of her. "That trick you pulled with my prize turkey was the last straw!"

"Yes, boss. I'm so sorry, boss." Fizzy replied timidly, lowering her head in shame. "I promise it won't happen again, boss."

"It had better not!" The earth mare snorted, steam coming from her nose. "Or your done here... finished! Do you understand me?"

Fizzy understood all too well, and decided right then and there that this would be the end of her crazy antics for good. A week went by with the unicorn on her best behavior, and the boss mare's temper had managed to cool off. It was a particularly sunny day, and Mimic had agreed to keep an eye on the ditzy mare, when a rather familiar Pink Pegasus with a compass cutie mark trotted into the Slipper.

"'Ello girls!" The mare greeted them, flapping in through in through the turnstile. "So sorry ta bother you, but my throat is rather parched, an I'd care for a bit of cherry soda and chocolate ice cream, if you please."

"Hey I know you!" Fizzy exclaimed, sitting sown the glass she was drying. "You're North Star, the famous Dream Valley explorer!" reaching out from behind the counter, she shook the famous mare's hoof. "This is such an honor, I've always wanted to meet you!"

"Really? Well, it's awfully nice to meet a fan!" The adventuring mare replied humbly, smiling. "And it's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Mimic's!"

"Heya North, good to see you." The council mare nodded, greeting the Pegasus. "So, what brings you back to the Castle?"

"Blimey, you simply wouldn't believe what I found on my latest outing!" The Mare sat down at the counter beside Mimic, as Fizzy drew her a cherry soda from the fountain. "I was digging around in the old Baltimare catacombs beneath Hoofkaido, and found a most rare and interesting treasure."

The mare reached into her saddlebag with her wing, and pulled out a crystal brazier, with a horse-headed cork on the table. Inside, a golden liquid seemed to churn and bubble, as if responding to the emotions of the ponies around it.

"Ohhhhh, shiny!" Fizzy exclaimed, looking over the glowing vial. "What is this stuff, North Star?"

"It's called the tears of the alicorn, and it's a very rare and valuable magic potion." North Star replied, in her prim and proper British accent. "No one really knows if they are really tears the legendary Celestia or Luna cried for some reason before they perished, but it is said it's magic can bring to the surface what lies underneath in a pony."

"Wow, that sounds very cryptic." Fizzy said in awe, scooping up that chocolate for North Star and serving it. "But why bring it back here to Dream Valley? Shouldn't this stuff go to the royal Paradise?"

"Queen Majesty has ordered me to deliver the potion to Zigzag, our castle's resident potion zebra, so she can study it." The Pegasus replied, quickly downing her ice cream. "But I really wish I could get back to my exploring of the Catacombs, I can't wait to see what I'll find next!"

"Why don't you just head back to your adventures, North Star." Mimic replied, realizing what the mare was hinting at. "Don't worry, well make sure that the potion gets to Zigzag for you."

"Would you? Oh thank you, ladies!" The mare hugged them both, before quickly finishing her ice cream and flying out the door. "Just make sure you don't open that bottle!"

After the mare was gone, the two other ponies stared at the brazier sitting on the counter in wonder.

"What-what do you think this stuff does?" Fizzy asked in wonder, drawing closer to the potion.

"I really have no idea, Fizzy." Mimic replied, looking up at the other unicorn, and narrowing her eyes. "And we're not going to find out, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get ya." The ditzy pony sighed, turning away from the potion. "After everything I've been through, I don't wanna mess things up even more."

The two continued to talk, and the rest of the day passed until closing time approached. After all the other pony customers had gone, Mimic was helping Fiizzy put everything away, so the two could leave earlier.

"Hey Mimic," Fizzy asked, her ears perking up. "Did you hear that?"

Suddenly, the two mares caught the sound of something rustling in the bushes outside. Frightened, the two mares huddled together, looking around frantically.

"Who is it?" Fizzy asked, her eyes going wide. "Who's there?!"

"Show yourself!" Mimic cried out, as her and Fizzy's horns glowed defensively. "Come out, or we'll zap you!"

There was silence, at first... then a strange creature began to slowly emerge from the bushes. Tall, bipedal, and clad in a brown tunic and Breeches. Although she had never seen one, Fizzy recognized the creature from her childhood storybooks.

"A human..." The mare exclaimed in surprise. "Mimic, look, it's a human!"

It was a teenager- male, from his scent- and he seemed frightened out of his wits. Taking a careful step forward, Mimic trotted right up to the Terrified creature.

"Hello, young man. What's your name?" The councilmare asked him, extending a hoof to the wild eyed youth. "And what are you doing so far from the human lands?":

The turquoise-haired young man stared down at her hoof for a second, before falling to his knees and pleading to the two mares.

"My mane is Tossels, my lady, and I really need your help!" He pleaded, putting his trembling hands on her hooves. "Please, please don't let them take me back, or they'll kill me!"


	12. Chapter 12

Second Chances- Part Two

"Wow, this ice cream is so good!" Tossels declared, as he quickly devoured the first food he had eaten in days. "You two ponies are really nice!"

After having finally calmed their human guest down, Fizzy and Mimic had discovered that the boy was extremely hungry after days of being on the run. After having sat at the counter and partaking of his fill of soda and butterscotch ice cream, the two mares had decided to get see if they could get some answers.

"Now, young man," Mimic asked, sitting down beside him at the counter. "could you please tell us who was chasing you, and why they want to kill you?"

"I'm sorry; I kinda guess I should tell you what going on." The blue-eyed teenager replied sheepishly. "As I said before, my name is Tossels, and I was an apprentice toymaker from Manehatten."

"The human city, built on the old equestrian town." Fizzy added, sitting down on the other side of Tossles. "But what are you doing way out here, then?"

"I angered the wrong people in my community, I'm afraid." The youth shook his head. "I accepted an order from a elf nobleman, for a toy doll for his daughter. The master toymaker was away, and I thought I could take on the order myself."

"But you couldn't, could you?" mimic asked, realizing where this was going if the elves were involved.

"T-there was a flaw in the eyes… they wouldn't open and close when the doll was picked up and laid down." Tossels buried his head in his hands. "It ruined his little girl's birthday, a-and he put a really high price on my head. Every bounty hunter in Ponyland is after my head now."

"Wait a sec now, you mean to tell me that somebody is trying to kill you over a bad toy?" The blue unicorn replied incredulously. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Fizzy, you have no idea how petty and cruel Ponyland's elves can be." Mimic replied, putting a hood on the now- crying Tossels's shoulder. "I've heard stories of cobblers strung up by their heels over shoes they made that were two sizes too tight, or eleven hunting parties who bag humans for sport."

"What?! That's-that's horrible!" Fizzy began stroking the sobbing boy's hair sympathetically. "Why, you poor dear! How could anyone be cruel enough to do something like that to you?"

"I've been running from goblin mercenaries for two weeks. I only got away from those animals by running into the mastificent forest" He slammed his fist down on the counter. "If you ponies hadn't taken me in, I'd probably have starved to death."

"Please, let us know if there's anything we can do." Fizzy suggested hopefully. "Maybe we could talk to the noble, and-"

"A total waste of your time, Fizz, trust me." The other unicorn replied, levitating a handkerchief over for the weeping Tossels. "The best thing we can do is help our guest get away."

"It's not fair! All I ever wanted to do was make toys, so I could make people happy!" Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a stuffed brown teddy bear, staring at it. "Ever since I was a child, I saw how much joy toys brought to little kids when they played with them… and their parents, when they saw their children smile." He hugged the stuffed animal tightly. "And now, I'll never get the chance to use my special talents to make people happy."

"Awww, I think that teddy bear is adorable!" Fizzy smiled, nuzzling the bear. "I wish I had a teddy like that!"

"Here Fizzy, you can have this." He handed her the bear, smiling through tear-stained eyes. "This might be the last toy I ever make, and I want it to go to someone who will appreciate it."

"Really? Wow, thanks Tossles!" She levitated the bear to herself, hugging it tightly. "I'll take real good care of it, I promise!"

"Least I could do, for the ponies that helped me out." He sighed. "I just wish… I could have a second chance, you know? A clean slate to start over and work as a toymaker… but that'll never happen." He looked towards the door. "I need to get out of here soon, or there could be trouble if they find me here!"

"Oh don't worry, we're not afraid of any bounty hunters or elves." Mimic exclaimed, motioning her head for Fizzy to get him another drink. "Still, it may be best for you if you be on your way."

"We're really glad we were able to help you though." Fizzy replied, pouring the bubbling liquid from the vial North Star had left there into the root beer float she had mixed him without thinking. "Here's a final soda for the road."

"Thank you, Miss Fizzy. I shall never forget your kindness." Downing the whole concoction in one gulp. Getting up, he ran towards the door, before stopping and grabbing his head. "Ohhhh, I don't feel so well… ugh, goodbye, you two, and thanks again!" He stumbled out the door, holding his head and stomach. "Ohhhhhh…."

"What a nice boy, I hope he'll be all right." Mimic smiled, looking out the door after him. After having a few more sodas, the unicorn finally stood up. "Whelp, Queen Majesty's having a council meeting tomorrow, and I'll need to be fully awake to argue with Truly." She yawned, stretching her hooves, and then looked around. "Fizzy, where did you put that potion of North Star's?"

Fizzy looked around, and suddenly saw the empty vial. "Uh oh…." She replied, her eyes going wide. "I think I really boo-booed this time…"

…

"Hey girls, you're not going to believe this!" Lickety Split exclaimed, running into the Satin Slipper carrying a box and a newspaper in her saddlebag. "Sundance just told me some really cool news!"

It had been two months since Fizzy and Mimic had accidentally gave the alicorn's tears to a human refugee, and had failed to find him after he had left. Mimic had gotten the two of them out of trouble with her connections on the council, but Fizzy was still keeping her head low and staying quiet while on the job.

"What is it, Lickety?" Scoops asked the other earth mare, as she punched in on her time card.

"Well, it seems there's this awesome new toymaker in Misty Mountain, and she makes the cutest stuffed animals in all of Ponyland." She held up the newspaper, with a picture of a pink pony with a turquoise mane and a cutie mark with two teddy bears on it. "She just started a line of stuffed ponies, and you won't believe what the first pony in her line is!"

Taking the box out of her bag, she opened it to reveal a stuffed blue and jewel eyed unicorn pony, with a soda cutie mark.

"Why, it looks just like you, Fizzy!" Scoops said in shock, as the ditzy unicorn's eyes went wide.

"It says this design was inspired by Dream Valley, and the pony that brought a wonderful change into the designer's life, and gave them a second chance." Lickety Split read from the newspaper. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you, Fizzy?" She waited for a minute, and then looked back when no response came. "Uhhh, Fizzy?"

"I-I-I-" The mare stared at them for a few moments, eye twitching. "Eeeeeee….aahhhhhh..olllp!" Her jewel eyes rolled back into her head, and she promptly passed out on the floor of the Satin Slipper.


	13. Chapter 13

_A pony Sea Cruise, part one  
_

"Wow, this ship is so fancy!" Fizzy exclaimed, looking around at the small, white yacht floating in the water in front of her. "I still can't believe you invited me along on such a fabulous cruise!"

The two ponies were standing down at the Dream Valley docks along the rainbow river, Where salty was showing the mare the vessel they would be taking on their journey. Fizzy and Salty had finally gotten a day off in the same week, and were determined to make the most of it.

"I'm so glad you like it, my little sugar mare." The earth stallion said with a smile, walking up the gangplank and motioning her to follow her. "My captain and me mates… 'liberated' this vessel from a goblin nobleman. And I think it'll see us to the great Ponyland Sea quite nicely."

"Well, good sir, would you be kind enough to show me around your vessel?" Fizzy giggled, as he took her hoof in his. "I'd love to see what it has to offer."

"For a mare-valous pony like you?" He smiled, as the two trotted on board. "Anything!"

While the two ponies were busy looking around on the deck, two Pegasus were trying to sneak their way onto the ship via a porthole on the starboard.

"Heywouldyouhurryupandgetthough!" A pink mare with a purple and lavender mane exclaimed, trying to push her friend through the small window by the flank. "Ifwestayoutheretoolong, theyaresogonnaseeus!"

"Ah, tryin' ta get through, but these windows ah so tineh!" The Pink mare with the red mane, who was currently stuck halfway through the open porthole, complained. "Ah nevah thought it'd be this haird getting on the ship!"

"Itwouldbebesohardforyou, ifyou'djustlosesomepoundsHeartThrob!" The other mare exclaimed, pushing against her stuck friend with all of her might.

"Why Wizzer! Are y'all makin fun ah mah weight naow?" The other mare snorted indignantly. "Ah'll have you know, thait ah am as light as a feathahhhhhhhhh-!" The mare yelled, as she was finally shoved through the porthole.

The two mares, Whizzer and Heart Throb, had heard about this little cruise Salty had planned to take Fizzy on. The speedy one with the propeller beanie cutie mark had decided to invite herself along because she wanted to 'help' the couple out. While her friend with the winged hearts cutie mark was trying to play matchmaker.

"Y'all did the raight thing askin' me tah come with y'all, Whizzah." Heart Thob declared, as she pulled herself back to her hooves. "Yo sistah is goin' ta need all the hailp she cain get!"

"HeyyousayingmysisterFizzycan't-"

"Whizzah, honey, could y'all please try ahin talk a little slowah?" The southern belle pony complained, putting a hoof on the other mare's mouth. "Talkin' like thiat is so unladylaike!"

"All… right…" The other mare replied, concentrating to slow her voice down. "But only if you tone down that silly accent!"

"What? How dare y'all- Oh, all right, it's not worth arguing over." Heart Throb sighed, looking around at their surroundings. "Now, this cargo hold seems like it's a perfect place to hide from those to, while we try to play Cupid!"

"Play cupid? I've never heard of that game!" Whizzer replied, her mouth running like a chatterbox. "Sounds like fun, how do you play it? Does somebody have to be it? Should I go hide? How do-"

"Oh dear…" Heart Throb sighed wearily, shaking her head. "This is going to be a long trip."

…

The small white vessel sailed downriver, making its way towards Ponland's inland sea. On the deck, the two ponies on this cruise stood on the foredeck, the autumn breeze blowing through their manes.

"Hey Salty, look at meeee!" Fizzy exclaimed, standing on the mast with her hooves outstretched. "I'm queen of the woooooorld!"

"Aye, you would make a lovely figurehead on a ship." The stallion chuckled, as he spun the wheel at the helm. "In all of my travels, I have seen no lovelier creature on land or water."

"Wow, to think of all the really neat places you must have gone, and adventures you've been on." She sighed, trotting back to sit beside him. "Did you ever get to see a maticore before?"

"Aye lassie, and what a fierce beast they be, part lion and part… something else." He waved his hoof across the horizon. "Captain Barnacle once had us stop our vessel on an island where they be dwellin' for supplies. My mates and I barely made it away with our lives." He looked down at her. "But certainly, ye have been on yer own adventures in yer time, lassie."

"No, my life's been one boring old thing after another." She sighed, resting her head against him. "oh, don't get me wrong, making sodas is awesome! But sometimes, I'd really like to blow bigger bubbles in a bigger pond." Closing her eyes, her horn began to glow. And very soon, the water surrounding the boat began to bubble and roil like a hot tub.

"Wow lassie, that's amazing!" The stallion exclaimed, as the bubbles died down. "What an incredible special talent you have, controlling the bubbles of air in liquids!"

"Yeahhh, but it's pretty worthless for anything besides making sodas, or making myself a bubble bath." Fizzy replied sadly. "And besides, it's the only magic I can really do, besides winking. I'm pretty useless otherwise."

"Ah, now I'd hardly call that useless missy, there are a lot of creative things you can do with those bubbles, I'm sure." He grinned. "Besides, there are a lot of worse powers ta have. Take your friend Gusty; from everything you've told be, all she can really do with her magic is break wind!"

"Hahahahaha! That's funny!" Fizzy giggled, her spirits perking up. "Poor Gusty, but I gotta say it's true!"

The two ponies continued to laugh and talk though the day, as the two stowaways watched them from below decks.

"Hey, this is no good!" Whizzer complained, looking out on the pony couple with a jeweled eye. "All they're doing is talking!"

"Then it's up to us to heat things up a bit." Finally deciding to spring into action, Heart Throb reached into her saddlebag with her wing, and pulled out a tall bottle with a sparkling liquid inside it.

"Hey Throb, whatcha got there?" Whizzer asked curiously.

"The human who sold to me called it wine." The other Pegasus replied, putting the bottle on the floor, and rolling it out onto the deck. "He said it was a very romantic drink, any could loosen any couple up!"

"Hey, what's this stuff?" Salty asked, as a bottle came rolling up to his hooves. Picking up the bottle, the sailor pony examined it carefully. "hmmm, looks like some kind of sparkling grape juice. I don't remember picking this up in port."

"Ohhh, I wanna try some!" Popping the cork out, she levitated the bottle over to herself, and downed about half of it in several gulps. "Oh, that was really good! _Buuuurp!"_

"Hey, leaver some for me, why don't you?" She levitated the bottle to his mouth, and he downed the last of it in a few swigs. "Wow, that was really good! I need to pick up some more… whatever it was!"

It wasn't very long, before both of their cheeks were flushed a bright read. Both ponies began to smile and giggle, acting silly in a way that was even unusual for Fizzy.

"Tee hee, I feel so _funny, _*hic* like I'm all bubbly inside!" The mare giggled, stumbling as she tried to stand.

"Aye, lassie… I feel it, too." He laughed, stumbling across the deck. "I dunno what was in that juice, but it must be magic! *hic*!"

"Speaking of magic… *hic*" She smiled, nuzzling him playfully. "Why don't we go make some of our own?"

"wh-what?" He asked incoherently, his face flushed. But before he could respond further, the two of them had winked off the deck in a flash of bubbles.

"Eep!" Whizzer squeaked, zooming out to the deck. "Where'd they go? Heart Throb, where'd she teleport them to?"

"I don't know, Whizzer, I-" She looked back through the porthole to the sleeping quarters, and suddenly turned pale. "Uhh, Whizz? I really think y'all should see this!"

"Wait, what?" The jewel-eyed Pegasus flew pack to look through the window on the door, and suddenly turned pale herself "what the heck are they doing?! Why is he climbing on top of-"

"I think that love potion worked a little too well, sugah." Heart Throb replied, pulling the other Pegasus away from the window. The two trotted o onto the deck. "I am so gonna give that wine merchant an earful when we get back!"

The two ponies conversation was cut off, when they heard a roaring sound coming from the river ahead of the boat. Running to the bow, the Pegasus pair saw a steep waterfall that was slowly drawing the boat in.

"Ummm, Heart throb?" Whizzer asked in a worried tone. "If Salty's back there, then who's driving the boat?"

"Uh oh.." Heart Throb exclaimed, as the two galloped back towards the wheel. "I think we're in trouble now!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Pony Sea Cruise, part 2_

"Do something, Heart Throb!" Whizzer wailed, flapping around frantically on the deck. "We gotta do something, or this boat's gonna go over the falls!"

"Ah'm tryin', dahling!" The other Pegasus wailed, running to the back of the boat. "Hurreh,up, we gotta hailp Salty and your Sistah!"

Grabbing the ropes on the back of the boat, and taking to the air, the two mares tried to tow the vessel back away from the falls. But two little ponies, going against all of the river's mighty current, was a losing prospect from the start.

"Ahhh, Heart Thob! We're not gonna make it!" The twinkle-eyed mare cried, the rope starting to slip from her teeth.

"Don't give up, Whizz!" Heart Throb yelled back, tugging on the line even harder. "We cain't just- wait, what's thait?"

"Shooby Doo! Shoop Shooby Doo!" The cry came from below them, as the two Pegasus saw four shapes swim through the water towards the boat. Suddenly, the ship began slowly moving backwards through the water, as if the very current itself had begun to flow backwards.

"Heywhatisthis?" The mare with the propeller-beanie cutie mark asked, dropping her line in shock. "Whattheheyisgoingon?"

"The sea ponies!" Heart Throb exclaimed, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Whizzah, the Sea ponies have saved them!"

"Hey girlfriends! Ya should have known not ta sail your boat so close to the Horseshoe falls!" A pink mare with fins exclaimed, her head popping up above the surface of the water. "It's can really be really hazardous to your health, ya know!"

"Duchess Seawinkle! Thank the horsemaster you're here!" Whizzer exclaimed, purposefully slowing your voice down again. "I was afraid we were gonna lose my sister and her boyfriend to those falls!"

"Speakin' of the lovebirds, ya might want ta head into the boat's cabin." Seawinkle nodded her head towards the door on the deck. "I think those ponies wanna jive with you about somethin'."

"T-talk to them?" Wizzer asked, as the two mares landed on the deck again. "But those two are-are..."

"No excuses, you two." Seawinkle insisted. "Either you get in there, or my sistahs let this boat go over that little dip back there!"

Blushing a deep red, the two mares trotted up to the door, and pushed it open. There, they found Salty and Fizzy sitting on either side of a table, gazing into each others eyes over a candlelit pasta dinner.

"Oh, hey you two!" Fizzy greeted them, slurping down a spaghetti noodle. "What took you two so long?"

...

"So let me get this straight." Heart Throb asked, "Y'all knew we were heayh, and knew about the wine?"

"Aye lassie, and Fizzy detoxed it the moment I picked it up off the deck." Salty explained, downing the last of his glass of grape juice. "She is the mistress of all things bubbly, after all."

"Butwhydidn'tyoujustellus?" Whizzer asked impatiently. "Andhowdidyouknowtheseaponieswouldbeheretosaveyou, huhhuhhuh?"

"Salty told them we'd be teaching you two a lesson in advance." Fizzy replied, slurping down the last of her spaghetti. "You two really shouldn't have messed with our date, we are very capable of taking care of ourselves, thank you very much."

"But shugah, we saw the two of you..." Heart Throb face turned a deep crimson. "Celebrating your love together in here, when we looked through the porthole. "

The pony couple looked at each other blankly for a moment, then both fell back laughing.

"Woldyoutwomindtellinguswhat'ssofunny?" Fizzy's sister demanded.

"You saw me stepping up on Fizzy's back, to get a bottle of this grape juice off the shelf!" Salty replied, wiping a tear from his eye with a hoof. "I can only imagine how it must've looked though the porthole lassie."

"Well I guess thait settles thait, then." Heart Throb exclaimed, as she and Whizzer sat down at the table. "Naow why don't y'all pass thait spaghetti, and we'll try to enjoy the rest of this cruise?"

Actually, _we're_,going to enjoy this cruise." Fizzy's horn lit up, and the mares were encased in two bubbles. "I think you two meddlers need to go take a dip in the river."

"Wait,what-"

"YAAAAAHHHHHH!"

SPLASH!

The sea pony- guided boat continued to sail it's way upriver, as two soaked Pegasus crawled out onto the river bank,

"Great, our wings ah too soaked ta fly, so we have ta walk home. This is the laist time ah take yo advice!"

"Ohshutupyoubigdummy!"


	15. Chapter 15

_A Taste of her own Medicin: Truly's Terrible Revenge_

"Wow, so you tossed them both out into the river?" Mimic asked, trying not to fall off the counter stool laughing, "I bet romantic old Heart Throb and that screwey sister of yours won't ever be messing with your personal life again!"

"Well, Whizzer's heart was in the right place, but those two should've minded there own beeswax." The twinkle-eyed mare snorted, taking the dirty glass from the malt Mimic had just finished. "But yeah, Salty and I enjoyed a wonderful date afterwards!" Fizzy squeed excitedly, a loud squeak coming from her throat. "I really enjoyed spending time with him on that yacht Barnacle loaned us. And, he promised to take me out again the week after next!"

"That sounds like it'll be exciting for you,fizzy. You really should just keep to dry land for this one, though." The unicorn councilnmare yawned. "Well, it's been really fun, but I need to get up tomorrow for a meeting. See you later, Fizz! And remember, Scoops said to turn off the lights after you close up!"

"Night, Mimic!" The mare waved to her, before turning to serve another customer at the counter. "So what'll it be, little missy?"

"Cheery soda, please!" The cute little filly asked. Fizzy smiled, and retrieved

But just after Mimic went trotting out of the turnstile, trouble came trotting mares, only one of whom Fizzy recognized, entered the Satin Slipper. from the looks on their faces, the soda jerkette could tell the two were not here to share a laugh or swap stories.

"Theyah she is, doctah!" Truly exclaimed, as she led the purple mare with a pink mane into the Satin Slipper. "That's the soda jerkette who's serving sodas and milkshakes in an unsanitary conditions!"

"Oh, hi Truly! Welcome back!" Fizzy exclaimed cheerfully, serving a filly at the counter a cherry soda. "And I see you brought us another customer! Can I get you and your friend a root beer float?"

"I'm afraid we're not here for refreshments, miss." The mare with the two dove cutie mark explained, adjusting her glasses with her hoof. "My name is Medicin, and I am the chief physician in the Dream Castle infirmary. I am here because Truly informed me that your preparation of food and beverages may be a threat to the health of the ponies of Dream Castle."

"Fizzy, is Scoops or Lickety here?" Truly asked, looking past her behind the counter. "We really would prefer to talk to someone competent, heyah."

"No, both of them are off today, and they left me in charge." The blue mare replied though clenched teeth, ignoring the other pony's crack. "I'll be more than happy to answer your questions, and deal with any issues present."

"Could you please show us where you keep the ice cream, please?" Medicin asked. "I should like to check to see if it is cold enough."

"Sure, right over here." Fizzy replied, opening up the freezer for them. "As you can see, we always keep the ice cream at a frozen- oh, no!"

The three mares looked inside the cooler, only to find all of the ice cream in the containers had melted into slushy goo. Fizzy couldn't feel any cold coming out of the freezer, and all of the ice along the sides had melted.

"I-I don't get it, this ice cream was still cold just awhile ago!" Fizzy wailed, checking the plug behind the freezer. "Hey, who pulled this out of the wall?"

"Hmm, this is not good at all, miss Fizzy." The doctor said critically, adjusting her glasses. "I can't believe Scoops would allow this in her ice cream parlor."

Ahnd it gets worse, Medicin!" Truly exclaimed, motioning her head back towards the kitchen floor. "Just look haow this nitwit keeps this place clean."

The three mares trotted back, and noticed the entire floor was covered with muddy filth and grime. Dirty hoof tracks ran all along the black and white tiles, caking the entire surface with grime.

"I-I just don't understand it!" The perplexed soda pony cried. "I could have sworn I mopped this floor just an hour ago!"

"And that's not the worst of it!" Truly snorted, trotting over to where the cleaned glasses on the dry rack sat. "Take a look at these glasses she's servin' the customers sodas in!"

Medicin trotted over to the dry rack, and saw cups encrusted with dried chocolate and vanilla, along with many other disgusting malt ingredients lining the insides.

"This can't be happening!" Fizzy wailed, close to hysterical now. "I swear I just ran those glasses through the dishwasher!"

"Miss Truly, I have most certainly seen enough." The doctor snorted, turning to Fizzy. "young lady, you can tell your employer that I will be making a recommendation to the royal council that Scoop's royal operating charter be revoked." She shook her head, as the two mares trotted out the door. "I'm sorry, Miss Fizzy, but I'm afraid the Satin Slipper has served it's last malt."

"But I... how did... my dream job..." the blue mare collapsed onto one of the counter stools, tears pouring down her face. "It's over... it's all over! What did I do wrong?"

Outside the slipper, Baby Lickety Split came around the corner, just as Dr. Medicin left. Trotting up to the bratty little filly, a smile crossed the councilmare's face.

"I did just what ya wanted Miss Truly. Fizzy didn't even pay attention ta me cause mom works there!" The little imp chortled, as the mare patted a hoof on her head. "I messed the place up real good!"

"You did wonderfully, child." The southern mare's eyes narrowed, as she looked back through the slipper's entrance at the sobbing unicorn. "That'll teach that simple-brained idiot of a mare not to insult me!"


	16. Chapter 16

_That Dumb Fizzy!_

"I knew it, Scoops! I knew hiring that ditzy mare was a mistake!" Lickety snorted angrily, stamping her hoof on the counter. "From the moment I first saw her, I knew hiring a loser like that screwy-eyed unicorn would be nothing but trouble!"

"Now that's not fair, Lickety, and you know it!" Mimic replied angrily, her horn glowing, as she kept the amatronic band in the corner playing. "Okay, so she was a a real ditz, but that mare always did really try her best!"

Lickety Split, Scoops, and Mimic were all sitting around at the Satin Slipper's counter, downcast and depressed over Truly's rotten actions. No customers were in the place at the moment, and the mares were enjoying what might be their last ice cream at a parlor that had held so many memories for all of them,

"I-I just can't believe I'm going to lose the Slipper!" Scoops exclaimed, tears rolling down her face. Gazing at her surroundings, she looked around at the freezer and the soda fountain, the crayon drawings on the walls the foals who ate here drew. "This place is my life, girls... my special talent is serving sweetness to others, W-what am I going to do now?"

"This never would have happened if you hadn't hired that dorky dweeb!" Lickety snorted, greedily downing a bowl of double marshmallow chocolate. "My little girl told me how awful of a babysitter she was, I can't believe we let a pony that mean work here!"

"Oh come on, Lickety Split! If anyone is mean around here, it's that demonic little Hellspawn of yours!" Mimic snapped angrily. "Fizzy always the one who's been the help around here; like that day she filled in for you when you called in sick with the cutie pox."

"That's right. Lickety." Scoops pointed out, glad to have a topic to distract her from her grief. "That mare gave up a date with Salty, on his only day back in port that week, to cover for you. And she never complained once about it."

"How can you even stand up for her, Scoops?!" Lickety asked indignantly, still stricken with grief over the loss of the the job she so greatly enjoyed. "That bubble brain is responsible for you losing your ice cream shop! I'd totally hate her if I were you!"

"We talked about that, and both of us think Truly's usual rottenness is really behind this- even if we can't prove it." Mimic replied, taking a sip of the strawberry milkshake. "Fizzy might be an airhead, but she'd never let things go to the point where the council would be calling for a shutdown of the slipper."

"Really? Have you forgotten how that klutz ended up dropping a hot fudge sundae right on Gypsy's head? And she cursed everyone in the shop to a week with plaid coats and manes?" Lickety countered, mixing herself another chocolate milkshake. "Or what about when she tied to make cookies in the back with Gingerbread, and set the poor mare's mane on fire?"

"She does have a point, Mimic." Scoops grudgingly agreed. "When Sparkler told Fizzy she couldn't eat ice cream because she wanted to be as light as a feather, the bimbo trapped her in a bubble and almost made her float away."

"Oh, and don't forget how she suggested to Miss Sundance, that she take her elementary school class to a human glue factory on a field trip. Poor Baby Shady still hasn't stopped having nightmares!" Lickety snorted, shaking her mane. "Face it, Mimic. that mare was trouble the moment she set hoof in here."

"Um, sorrytoarguewiththatstatement." A Pegasus protested, trotting in through the door. "ButIreallythinkyougotfizzyall wrong!"

"Wizzer, if you're going to talk to the rest of us, would _you please slow down and articulate your words._" Mimic snorted. "Not everyone goes around here jacked up like a pony on caffeine."

"What-I-mean-to-say is... that you got my sister all wrong." Whizzer replied, forcing her speedy articulation to slow down. "Fizzy is the nicest and sweetest pony Dream Valley has ever seen, and you all hate her for it!"

"Now Whizz,, it's not that we hate your sister," Scoops replied soothingly, talking to the mare like one would address a child. "it's just we think she can do some things that are... not really that smart..."

"She's not dumb! Fizzy's smarter than any of you!" The Pegasus snapped back, stamping her hoof. "You know why she always does those silly things? Do you know why she spills sodas on electric sockets, and lights herself up like a pinball machine? Why she bumps into shelves, and knocks a stack of plates down to smash on her head?" The mare stomped up to look Lickety in the eye. "She does it to make other ponies laugh, because she knows she can make them happy, even when she's hurting! My sister isn't an idiot, she just acts like it so she can bring joy to the rest of you!" The mare spun around, and trotted out the turnstile. "And all you miserable ponies have ever done is be mean to her for it!"

The other mares just sat there for several minutes, staring at each other in silence. It was finally Lickety who spoke up.

"Girls? Do you really think she was really serious?" The earth mare shook her head. "Oh, Scoops... if she's telling the truth..."

"I can't believe that mare is putting herself through all that just to-" Mimic mumbled. "And we all just thought she was a silly bubblehead."

"Mimic, we have got to find Fizzy." Scoops replied, standing up and drying her tears, a new found determination in her eyes. "We have to find her, and get this whole thing straightened out." She looked around at her shop again, narrowing her eyes. "I may be losing the Satin Slipper, but I'm not losing it without a fight!"


	17. Chapter 17

_A Truly Heart-to-Heart_

"Thank y'all for the new dress, Moondaincah. It's really verah lovleh!" Truly thanked her friend, trotting out of her apartment. "Thanks to y'all, I'm shoah to be the belle of the ball at this year's Dream Valley parade of costumes!"

It was late in the evening, and the council mare was on her way home from visiting her unicorn friend, and wearing a new blue dress the pony had given her. She had just made it halfway down the hallway, when a large, translucent bubble suddenly engulfed her.

"Hey, what the heck is going-" She cried, as the large orb began to float away with the earth mare inside. "Hey, put me daown! SOMEBODEH HAILP ME!"

Upward and onward the bubble floated, passing through one of the castle windows, and soaring high over the castle's western turret. There, a blue unicorn mare ws sitting on the roof, calmly sipping a root beer float.

"Hey there, Truly!" Fizzy greeted her, as the bubble lowered itself down towards the mare with the glowing horn. "So nice of you to 'drop in'."

"You! I shoulda known y'all'd be behaind this, Fizzeh Pop!" The earth mare growled. "Y'all betttah put me dawon raight naow, or I'll convince the council tah ride ya outta Dream Valley on a rail!"

"Nope, not until you sit down and talk this out." The unicorn gave her a smirk. "Unless you want that lovely designer dress Moondacer gave you, to join you in a head first dip into the rainbow river..."

"No! No thiat won't be nesscesscerah, Fizz!" Truly replied nervously, trying to keep her veneer of calm. "What y'all want ta talk about?"

"Maybe about why you hate me so much?" The unicorn cocked an eyebrow, looking up at the uppity earth pony. "What did I ever do to you, so that you were willing to destroy the business Scoops spent her whole life building?"

"Whut do y'all mean?" The earth mare asked innocently. "Ah was jest pointing out yo sloppy mess ta Doctah Medicin. It's not mah fault thait y'all made such a mess!"

"Really?" Fizzy asked incredulously, sipping away at her bubbly soda. "Then why the heck did you have Baby Lickety Split skulking around the Satin Slipper, messing everything up behind my back so Dr. Medcin would think we were so unclean?"

"Wait, how the hay did y'all know about thait?" Truly asked in shock, her eyes going wide. "Did thait little scaliwag rat me out? And aftah all thiat candy ah gave her!"

"You think I didn't notice little miss bratty brat running around the shoppe? And on the day her mom wasn't there?" Fizzy smiled, narrowing her eyes. "And I really wasn't sure it was the two of you... until you just told me right now, that is."

"Ah! Why you little!..." Truly scowled, crossing her hooves angrily while floating in the bubble. "Ah was hpoin' ta get y'all fiahaed for y'all incompetence, then ah'd git the queen ta reopen the Slippah. Ah haid no attention ah leavin' Scoops hagin, it's not her fault thait ya'll are an incompetent nitwit!"

"But why?" Fizzy asked, shaking her mane. "Why have you been tormenting me ever since we were school together as fillies?"

"Fizzeh, ah didn't even know you as a filly! Ya'll must be remeberin wrong!" Truly lied "Ah came ta Dream Valleh from the saouth years aftah mah school years!"

"Hmmmmm, gee Truly, I think I'm starting to get awfully tired..." Fizzy yawned, as the bubble began to sink towards the ground.

"All raight! Ah admit ah bullied y'all in school!" The mare snorted, looking at the ground far below nervously. "Ah couldn't staind haow uppity y'all acted back then, smilin' so naice an sweet, and ah cain't staind it naow! Scoops an' Lickety nevah shoulda hired y'all!"

"Well, I'm afraid you're just gonna hafta put up with me, 'cause I'm not going to leave the Slipper any time soon." Fizzy smiled smugly. "And you're going to use your influence to get the sweet shop reopened, or I'm going to go to the queen and telling her about your little scheme here." Her horn began to glow, lowering the bubble back down though the window. "I'm sure your seat on the council would pull a magic trick, and disappear!"

"Blast y'all Fizzeh, I hate y'all for messin everthang up!" The angry mare snorted. "And y'all cain be shoah this isn't ovah, ah promise y'all!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be a thorn in my hoof for a very long time to come." The filly replied, her horn glowing again. "But you sound really steamed, Miss Truly. I really think you should take some time to _cool off_!"

Suddenly, the bubble was sent flying off towards the rainbow river, where it popped just above the water's surface.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" SPLASH! "DAHM YOU, FIZZEHHHHHHH!"

"Have a nice swim, my good councilmare." The blue unicorn giggled, finishing her float off, before trotting back down into the castle. "Shame your lovely gown is all washed up!"

...

"Fizzy there you are!" Lickety Split exclaimed, as she and the other two mares came galloping up. "Fizzy, look we just wanted to say-"

"-we're sorry" Mimic continued. "We judged you harshly, and we never should have thought ill of you."

"We'll get the Satin Slipper open again somehow, Fizzy." Scoops told her, a warm smile on her face. "And when we do, my number one soda jerkette will be there to make the customers smile!"

"Girls, girls... don't worry! I go everything totally under control!" The unicorn's jewel eyes twinkled. "Now why don't we all go back to the Slipper, and all have cherry colas and hot fudge sundaes?"


	18. Chapter 18

_A holiday interulde..._

"Salutations, Good readers! I am Wind Whistler!"

"And I'm Fizzy, yaaaay!"

"Yes, well...we are here, at Tornado's request, to wish all of you the nicest and happiest Christmas anyone could ask for!"

"Merry Christmas, everyone! Remember to eat lots of Christmas cookies, and sneak a peek at your presents!"

"Fizzy! That's terrible advice to give them! What if there are impressionable youth reading this? What would thier parents say?"

"Can we peek at our presents, too?"

"Now cut that out, Fizz! We are supposed to be wishing the readers a happy holiday, here! Now, why don't you pour some of that egg nogg I asked you to bring?"

"About that... see, I thought we could each go halfway on that, so I brought this!"

"Is that... an egg?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the egg, you bring the nogg. Sounds fair, right?"

"Ugh... well, we can forget the egg nogg. So Fizz, would you mind telling us some of the presents you got for the ponies here in the castle, perchance?"

"Oh, that's easy! See, Salty is getting all of our stallion friends presents, so I just decided to get all the mares we know this year's playfilly stud of the month calendar!"

"Fizzy, that is most inapropriate! why on earth did you decide to do that?!"

"Oh, Firefly reccomeded it, seemed like a great idea. Hey, check out March's stallion centerfold! Have you ever seen a unicorn horn that long?"

"Leave it to a nympho like Firefly to- oh, my... I wasn't even aware that a stallion's anatomy could _do_ that..."

"Ha! You're blushing! Wind Whistler is blushing!"

"I am not! Anyway, put that thing away."

"Okay, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I thought Salty was going to help us put up a christmas tree today."

"Nahhh, he gonna go help the other big brother ponies get a real BANG out of christmas."

"Really? What are they doing for the holiday?"

"Oh, thy said something about setting off a tannenbaum in the middle of Dream Castle's ballroom."

"How droll. You know you should've been a comedian instead of a soda jerkette?"

"No, but if you hum a few bars, I'm sure I can follow along!"

"That joke is so old it stinks, Fizz."

"What, like that fruitcake you gave me last year? BEST... PAPERWEIGHT...EVER!"

"And with that, I wish you all a merry Christmas, everybody!"

"And a happy glue year!"

"FIZZY! THAT'S TOO GROSS FOR CHRISTMAS! Geez, don't be so morbid!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Celebration!_

The lights were buring, and the music was playing well into the Night at the Satin Slipper; as mares and stallions danced the night away to the rockin tunes and hip hop beats coming out of the five amatronic figures on stage. The grand reopneing party was an event that nearly every equine in the castle wanted to be at, and the pacle was packed with ponies there to celebrate the sweet shoppe's miracle comeback.

"Scoops, listen... I am so sorry about what happened. "Dr mendicin told the other mare guiltily. "I should have known Truly was up to her dirty ticks again... how could I have been so _blind_?"

"Think nothing of it, Meds. You were just doing your job." The manager mare smiled, filling a mug for the frustrated physcian. "Cider?"

"You are far too generous, my friend." The other mare smiled, as they clinked glasses together. "Cheers!"

In the back of the kitchen, two female ponies both named Lickety Split, stood over a sink full of dirty dishes, the elder one scowling down at the younger one.

"And after you've washed all of these, taken out the trash, mopped the floor back here, and apologized to both Fizzy and Miss Scoops- then _maybe_ you can have an ice cream sunde and a milkshake!" Lickety Split snorted, scowling at the little filly in front of her.

"But moooom, it wasn't me! I didn't want to do it!" Baby Lickety protested, crying crodlie tears as she picked up the wash rag. "Truly made me do it, I swear!"

"Young lady, even if that were true, you have caused enough trouble for a whole _year_ worth of dishwashing!" The elder Split snapped. "I've let you get away with far too much around this castle, and it's high time you learn your lesson- now _wash_!"

As the little filly continued to pout about her punishment, her mother trotted out to the front, where she found Fizzy at the counter, talking to Mimic over two root beer floats.

"Wow, so you mean the council has removed Truly from power?" Fizzy asked, taking a sip from her mug, and getting a santa beard from the foam. "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, the Queen'shad enought of her holier than thou shenanigans." Mimic replied with a smile. "Her time of pulling these stupid little tricks are over."

"But are you sure it's a good idea to make her mad like that?" Fizzy asked, in a worried tone. "She still has a lot of pull with many mares in the castle, and she might- I dunno, lead a revolt of mares away from Dream Castle or something?"

"Fizzy, there you are!" Lickety yelled, choosing that moment to interrupt, and leaving Mimic to think about her words. "Listen, Fizz... I really wanted to apologize to you about all the pain my daughter caused you. And don't worry, I'm make sure she certainly behaves herself from now on!"

"Aw, don't be too hard on her, Lickety. She was just doing what Truly told her to do." Fizzy pleaded, looking sympathetically back at the filly slaving away in the kitchen. "I really think that deep down, under that smeely and spoiled rotten brat, there's a good kid in there."

"Fizzy, so go ta see ya, lass!" Salty came trotting up to the counter, the smell of the rolling sea still fresh on his coat. "I heard about what had happened when I got back to port, and came over to see everything was ship shape."

"Salty!" The mare rushed up to hug him. "Yeah, that meanie Truly got the slipper shut down while you were away, but don't worry! Everything's allll better now."

"Leave it to you to get everything solved, lass." He replied with a smile, hugging her again. "Now what say, we get ourselves a pueanut butter choclate sundae to celebrate, hm?"

"Okay!" She trotted towards the back, motioning with her hoof for him to follow. "The peanut butter choclate's in the back, though. Let's go back and get it."

"Lead the way, lass," He replied, nodding. "I'll help you carry it out of the freezer."

At the counter, the three ramining mares giggled after the two ponies were inside the freezer door.

"Okay, they closed the door." Lickety giggled. "Ready to implement Fizzy's plan?"

"Already on it." Mimic giggled, her horn glowing as she slipped the lock on the outer cooler door into place. "Hope those two enjoy all that ice cream!"

Inside the cooler, Fizzy levitated two gallons of the ice cream down onto Salty's back for him to carry.

"Ya know lass, we've been going together for a year now. And I think you're the kindest, sweetest, and funniset mare I've ever met." He smiled warmly, reaching with his hoof as if he was going to pull something out of his saddlebag. "So I was wondering... Fizzy, what would you say ta bein my... shipmate, lass?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, reaching for the door handle with her hoof. Much to her 'surprise', the door wouldn't budge. "What the h- Oh no! Salty, I think I locked us in here!" She fell down to her hooves in despair. "What're we gonna do! We'll freeze in here if we don't get out!"

"Now, just calm down, my sweet Fizzy." He replied, moving over top of her to keep her warm. "I'm sure ethier Scoops or Lickety will come back and let us out."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that..." Fizzy replied, a scret smile on her face. "Well, at least we have enough ice cream in here to eat. And I'm sure we can keep each other warm..."


End file.
